Our Son
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, ayah dari tiga anak yang dilahirkan oleh Hinata, dua kembar dan seorang anak perempuan. Di antara ketiga anaknya, ia hanya punya satu anak laki-laki. Terkadang, ia berharap mendapatkan anak laki-laki lagi. Namun, kini ia merasa sudah cukup dengan satu putra yang dimilikinya. Putra semata wayangnya sangat manja dan gemar menjailinya, jadi ia berubah pikiran dan merasa kapok.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Son © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins, Our Hero, dan Our Baby. Saya kembali dengan fic gaje. Jika menemukan susunan kata-kata maupun definisi kata yang bermakna salah pada fic ini, maka sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan saya karena berasal dari pemikiran saya yang didasari teknik pengawuran tingkat tinggi. Jadi, harap maklum, hoho. See ya…**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Son -II-**

.

.

.

Karena sedang liburan musim dingin, rumah Sasuke dan keluarga kecilnya terasa lebih ramai dibandingkan hari sibuk. Setelah sarapan, Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil membaca koran edisi terbaru. Yukiko dan Yuki yang menduduki permadani di dekat meja sofa, sedang bermain dengan kelinci putih yang kemarin dibelikan oleh Sasuke. Hinata masih berada di kamar tidur karena sedang memakaikan baju ganti untuk Hinaka yang baru dimandikannya dengan air hangat.

"Kalau _Neechan_ lebih suka kelinci lop…" Yukiko menanggapi Yuki yang beberapa saat lalu mengatakan sangat menyukai kelinci berambut putih panjang dan bermata hitam lebar yang dibelikan Papa.

"Kelinci lop itu apa, _Neechan_?" tanya Yuki dengan polos sambil membelai kelincinya.

"Kelinci yang telinganya menggantung ke bawah," jawab Yukiko mantap.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam-diam selalu memperhatikan tingkah putra-putrinya, tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Yukiko untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yuki.

"Menggantung ke bawah?" gumam Yuki bingung.

"Seperti ini," Yukiko berkata sambil menarik ke bawah dua telinga panjang penutup kepala berbentuk kepala kelinci yang dikenakan oleh Yuki.

"Yang kemarin dipilihin Papa?" tanya Yuki lagi.

"Hn," gumam Yukiko sambil mengangguk cepat, hingga poni rata dan rambut hitam kebiruan sebahunya turut bergoyang. Sesaat kemudian, ia meneruskan bicara dengan bibir mengerucut, "Tapi Yuki-_chan_ malah pilih yang telinganya tegak. Menurut _Neechan_, pilihan Yuki-_chan_ terlalu biasa…"

"Tentunya kelinci lop juga jauh lebih mahal dari kelinci pilihan Yuki," timpal Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari koran yang sedang dibacanya. "Selera Yuki sangat buruk, beda sama Yuko yang jeli dalam memilih," imbuhnya seraya memberikan senyum mengejek untuk Yuki.

"Selera itu apa, Pa?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membaca dan melipat korannya. Setelah meletakkan koran di sampingnya, ia meminum teh hangat yang baru saja diletakkan oleh Hinata di meja. Sambil menyesap teh di cangkirnya, Sasuke tampak memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Yuki.

"Papa nggak bisa jawab, ya?" goda Yukiko.

Masa Sasuke—yang merupakan ayah dari tiga orang anak—tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu anaknya; putra satu-satunya? Gengsi, dong!

Sasuke berdeham pelan untuk menjaga wibawanya, lalu melontarkan kata-kata yang sudah disusun rapi dalam otaknya, "Menurut Papa, selera adalah suatu daftar keinginan atau kriteria tertentu yang diharapkan dapat dipenuhi oleh sesuatu dan akan menciptakan kepuasan berbeda untuk tiap-tiap individu."

"Kau bicara apa sih, Sasuke-_kun_?" celetuk Hinata heran. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan menggendong Hinaka—putri terakhirnya yang sudah berusia sekitar tujuh bulan. "Bukankah akan lebih mudah dimengerti oleh anak-anak kalau kau bilang artinya 'kesukaan'?" tambahnya kalem sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Menurutku, arti yang kau sebutkan itu kurang meluas," balas Sasuke serius. Ia membawa Hinaka ke dalam pangkuannya setelah putri bungsunya itu meluruskan kedua tangan, seolah ingin meraihnya. "Definisi selera sangat sulit kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Seperti, kenapa hanya dirimu yang dapat memenuhi seleraku?" lanjutnya dengan suara semakin memelan karena takut didengarkan oleh anak-anaknya—yang dirasanya belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui isi dari perbincangan antara Papa dan Mama.

"Apa-apaan, sih?" desis Hinata dengan wajah merona.

"Mungkin, 'selera' lebih mendekati 'cita rasa'," tambah Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Yuki yang masih duduk di atas permadani.

"Cita rasa itu apa, Pa?"

Mengapa Sasuke jadi merasa sedang menghadapi sidang skripsi? Sejak batita, Yuki memang banyak bertanya karena memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Sepertinya Sasuke harus bersyukur karena kata ibunya, anak yang cerdas memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Yuki. Tapi, menurutnya untuk saat ini Yukiko lebih unggul karena putri pertamanya itu lebih cepat memahami sesuatu dibandingkan Yuki. Tentunya Sasuke juga tidak boleh berhenti belajar agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Yuki. Selain itu, ia harus mampu memberikan bimbingan untuk Yuki serta kedua putrinya.

"Cita rasa sama kayak selera," jawab Sasuke agak ragu.

"Menurut Papa, selera adalah suatu daftar keinginan atau kriteria tertentu yang diharapkan dapat dipenuhi oleh sesuatu dan akan menciptakan kepuasan berbeda untuk tiap-tiap individu."

Sasuke, Hinata, dan Yukiko hanya melongo mendengar celotehan Yuki, meskipun mereka tahu kalau Yuki tidak mungkin memahami makna dari kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya. Mereka bertiga hanya takjub ketika mengetahui kemampuan Yuki dalam mengingat. Padahal Sasuke sudah lupa dengan apa yang tadi dikatakannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa mengulangi hasil pemikiran mendadak yang sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya, namun tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan kata yang serupa—tidak seperti Yuki yang mengatakan susunan kata secara runtut dan sama seperti perkataan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi?" tambah Yuki penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia berharap agar Papa menyimpulkannya dengan kata-kata yang lebih mudah untuk dimengerti oleh bocah berusia enam tahun yang hendak menginjak bangku SD seperti dirinya.

Sasuke masih mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali sebelum menanggapi, "Untuk lebih sederhananya, Yuki boleh mengatakan kalau makna dari 'selera' adalah 'kesukaan'." Ia menyerah. Karena merasa kalah dari Hinata, ia sampai tidak menyadari saat Hinaka turun dari pangkuannya dan merangkak mendekati si kembar.

"Sederhana itu apa, Pa?"

Hinata dan Yukiko terkikik geli melihat tampang syok Sasuke. Yuki hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa dengan mata berbinar-binar khas miliknya. Apa Sasuke boleh pura-pura pingsan?

"Hinaka nakal…!"

Teriakan Yuki yang tiba-tiba, membuat semua pasang mata mengarah kepadanya sekaligus memberi kesempatan kepada Sasuke untuk bernapas lega. Hinaka yang duduk di depan kelinci tampak terkejut dan hampir menangis karena Yuki membulatkan mata ke arahnya.

"Kenapa Yuki membentak adik? Adik jadi takut, kan…" Hinata berkata lembut sambil menggendong Hinaka. "Jangan melotot," imbuhnya karena Yuki masih menatap Hinaka dengan tajam. "Jangan cemberut," lanjutnya karena Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hinaka nakal…" rengek Yuki dengan nada manja, "Kaki kelinci Yuki diinjak…"

"Adik belum bisa berjalan, Yuki…" balas Hinata sabar.

"Tapi, tangannya…" Yuki kembali merengek sambil menunjuk tangan mungil Hinaka.

"Kelinci Yuki-_chan_ masih bisa jalan, kok…" ujar Yukiko menengahi.

"Yuki nggak mau punya adik nakal…!" teriak Yuki yang menyebabkan Hinaka kaget dan langsung menangis. Ia meronta-ronta ketika Sasuke menggendongnya secara paksa dan menjauhkannya dari Hinaka.

.

.

.

Setelah dinasihati oleh Hinata di malam harinya, pagi ini Yuki tidak mau bangun dari tempat tidur karena mengeluh sakit. Selain karena demam, Yuki juga merajuk karena untuk pertama kalinya Mama memarahinya dan mencubitnya kecil di kakinya. Yuki memang salah karena masih sering berteriak dan membantah saat Mama berbicara dengan lembut. Sebelum Hinaka lahir, Yuki memang terbiasa dimanjakan oleh Mama dan keluarga besarnya. Jadi, ia tidak terbiasa ketika Mama lebih membela Hinaka dibandingkan dirinya yang dulu menjadi anak kesayangan Mama.

"Mama jahat…" gumam Yuki dengan berlinang air mata ketika Sasuke menempelkan plester penurun demam di dahinya. "_Neechan_…" rengeknya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang. Dari sekian gumaman dan rengekan Yuki di saat sakit, belum sekali pun ia dipanggil. "Lekaslah sembuh, anak manja," gumamnya seraya menyingkapkan rambut hitam yang menutupi kening Yuki, kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut di sana.

"Yuki nggak mau dicium Papa…!" pekik Yuki sambil menutupi keningnya yang berplester.

"Berisik!" desis Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi kiri Yuki.

"Yuki kan sakit…" Lagi-lagi Yuki merengek manja, "Kenapa dicubit?"

Sasuke yang menduduki tepi tempat tidur malah mencubit gemas kedua pipi _chubby_ Yuki. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan seringainya melihat kedua mata hitam Yuki yang memelototinya.

"Mamaaa…! Sasuke-_kun_ jahat…!" jerit Yuki setelah Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya.

"Anak ini benar-benar minta dihajar," desis Sasuke seraya menyeringai. Ia menggelitiki pinggang Yuki sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di kedua pipi Yuki dengan adil.

"Geli, Pa…" Kali ini rengekan Yuki bercampur tawa sekaligus tangis. "Papa jelek," gumamnya merajuk karena lelah tertawa.

"Kalau Papa jelek, Yuki juga jelek. Itu sudah menjadi hukum alam," Sasuke berkata pelan sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas tempat tidur, lalu bersila di samping Yuki yang masih berbaring.

"Hukum alam itu apa, Pa?"

Sasuke kembali menghela napas panjang. Ternyata dalam keadaan sakit pun Yuki masih memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar. "Tanya sama Mama yang mengintip di pintu tuh." Sasuke menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah pintu yang berada di depan ujung tempat tidur Yuki.

"Kok aku?" sahut Hinata sembari membuka pintu kamar si kembar dengan lebih lebar. Dalam gendongannya ada Hinaka yang menyandarkan kepala di dadanya. Di sampingnya, ada Yukiko yang ikut mengintip sambil menyunggingkan senyum menggoda untuk Yuki.

"Nanti kalau Yuki sembuh, Papa kasih tahu. Yuki yang pertama. Rahasiakan ini dari Mama dan _Neechan_," bisik Sasuke di telinga Yuki dan mendapatkan anggukan semangat dari putranya tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, Yuki masih belum turun dari tempat tidur kecuali ketika pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat ini, ia sedang duduk dengan meluruskan kaki di atas tempat tidurnya yang berseprai kuning sambil membelai kelinci putih yang berada di pangkuannya. Di tangan kanannya ada wortel segar yang tadi diambilkan Papa untuk kelincinya. Ia tersenyum senang melihat kelincinya memakan wortel dengan lahap. Senyum lebar Yuki berubah menjadi tawa pelan karena melihat kedua telinga kelincinya bergerak-gerak, yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Perhatian Yuki teralih pada pintu kamarnya yang tadi tidak tertutup rapat, kini membuka semakin lebar. Yuki sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya karena melihat Hinaka merangkak mendekati tempat tidurnya. Ia masih diam saat Hinaka dengan susah payah berusaha berdiri sambil merayap pada tepi tempat tidurnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Yuu…" ucap Hinaka sembari mencoba menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. "Yuu…" ucapnya lagi dengan sebelah tangan menggapai kakak laki-lakinya saat satu kakinya sudah berhasil naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Yuki menurunkan kelincinya dari pangkuannya, lalu berusaha menaikkan seluruh tubuh Hinaka ke atas tempat tidur dengan sesekali menarik pakaian berwarna _soft pink_ yang dikenakan oleh Hinaka. "Sini, sini," panggil Yuki sambil menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya setelah Hinaka tidur tengkurap di sebelahnya.

Hinaka menurut dan merangkak dengan ceria mendekati Yuki. Ia terlihat sangat senang saat Yuki memangkunya dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Panggil _Niichan_," suruh Yuki sambil mengayunkan kedua lengan Hinaka dengan gemas.

"Yuu…" Hinaka mengucapkannya seraya memajukan bibirnya.

"_Niichan_…" eja Yuki berharap agar Hinaka menirukan ucapannya.

"Yuu…"

Sampai beberapa menit ke depan Yuki belum menyerah mengajari Hinaka mengucapkan lebih banyak kata, terutama panggilan kepadanya. Di depan pintu, ada tiga manusia yang sudah mengintip sejak Hinaka masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Seharusnya kata pertama yang diucapkan Hinaka adalah 'papa'," gerutu Sasuke lirih.

"Jangan serakah kau, Sasuke-_kun_," timpal Hinata pelan, "Dulu, kau sudah mendapatkan kata pertama yang diucapkan Yuki dan Yuko." Hinata memasang wajah sedih mengingat tidak seorang pun dari ketiga anaknya yang mengatakan 'mama' ketika mereka baru pertama kali mampu mengucapkan kata.

"Benarkah, Ma?" tanya Yukiko dengan berbisik dan menengadah melihat Mama.

Hinata mengangguk lemah, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sekarang tidak ada yang kalah atau menang di antara kita, karena kata pertama yang diucapkan Hinaka adalah nama Yuki," ledek Sasuke seraya terkekeh mengejek Hinata. Taruhan yang mereka sepakati jadi hangus. Padahal jika Sasuke yang menang lagi, maka akan sangat menguntungkan untuk Sasuke. "Tapi, kau masih memiliki peluang kalau Hinaka mendapatkan adik."

Dalam keadaan membungkuk Sasuke membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya yang menjadi korban sodokan siku Hinata. Untung saja Hinata berinisiatif menutup kedua mata Yukiko ketika melakukannya, karena adegan yang baru saja dipraktikkannya tidak sesuai untuk ditonton oleh anak-anak. Hinata segera mengajak Yukiko untuk tidur siang di kamarnya, agar anak sulungnya itu tidak menemukan pemandangan mengerikan berupa mata terbelalak Sasuke karena merasakan nyeri hebat yang disebabkan olehnya.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, Yuki sudah sembuh total dari demam ringannya. Sebenarnya sejak semalam ia sudah sembuh, bahkan tidur satu ranjang dengan Hinaka. Sekarang ia sudah menduduki kursinya di ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan kursi Yukiko dan berseberangan dengan kursi yang seharusnya diduduki oleh Hinaka. Sayangnya Hinaka masih harus duduk di pangkuan Mama ketika menerima suapan.

"Yuko mau Papa belikan kucing?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Mau…" jawab Yukiko semangat setelah menelan nasinya, sedangkan Yuki tampak pucat pasi mendengar kata 'kucing' disebut-sebut di tengah kegiatan makannya.

Tiba-tiba senyum Yukiko memudar setelah menoleh ke arah Yuki yang cemberut. "Tapi Yuki takut sama kucing. Boneka sama piyama kucingku juga dibuang Yuki. Aku jadi nggak bisa punya kucing, Pa…" rengek Yukiko sedih.

"Kucing jahat. Yuki pernah digigit…" sahut Yuki dengan bibir maju, "Kan sakit…"

"Kucing kan imut…" timpal Yukiko.

"_Neechan_ jahat! Yuki nggak mau main sama _Neechan_!" pekik Yuki sembari membanting sendoknya.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menyerahkan Hinaka kepada Sasuke saat mulai membereskan peralatan makan yang kotor dan membawanya ke bak cuci yang berada di ruangan yang sama. Untuk Sasuke, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas panjang karena Yuki.

"Yuki-_chan_ jangan ngambek sama _Neechan_, dong…" bujuk Yukiko. Ia turun dari kursinya dan berjongkok di depan Yuki yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan memeluk lutut dan menunduk. Ia mengelus lembut rambut hitam kebiruan Yuki saat mendengar isakan pelan adik kembarnya itu. "Kita main sama-sama, ya?" ajaknya lembut. Ia tersenyum senang setelah melihat anggukan pelan kepala Yuki.

Dengan semangat, Yuki berdiri menirukan Yukiko. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika Yukiko menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Sebelum mengikuti Yukiko ke halaman samping rumahnya, ia menggendong kelinci putihnya yang semula berada di kolong meja makan. "Ayo main di halaman, Sasuke-_chan_," ucapnya riang sembari berlari mengejar Yukiko.

Sasuke yang masih menduduki kursinya tampak syok dengan mata membulat. "Hinata…!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak, Sasuke-_kun_? Rumah kita bukan hutan," sahut Hinata tenang tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mencucinya.

"Nasihati anakmu," geram Sasuke tanpa memedulikan pandangan bingung Hinaka yang sedang menengadah melihatnya.

"Anakku yang mana?" balas Hinata masih dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Yuko sama Hinaka anakku," ujar Sasuke dingin, "Anakmu cuma satu." Ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena menahan kekesalan, kemudian menambahi dengan ekspresi terluka, "Masa kelincinya diberi nama Sasuke?"

"Bukan, kok," Hinata membalas dengan sabar sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Hinaka. "Namanya Usagi," imbuhnya seraya mengelus punggung Sasuke disertai tawa kecil, "Bisa-bisanya kau termakan candaan Yuki."

Kini Sasuke merasa tidak ingin memiliki lebih dari satu anak laki-laki. Cukup dengan satu putra yang amat sangat manja dan gemar menjahilinya. Cukup!

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**May 22, 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


End file.
